pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:RARE POKEMON!!!
NEW POKEMON ADDED DAILY!!! Hey, my username is Champowsies Featured- Shiny: *Entei *Raikou *Suicune Shadow: *Eevee *Mewtwo *Mew Regular: *Raikou *Lots of Victini But this is what i have: Shiny: *Bulbasaur *Venusaur *Charmander *Charizard *Squirtle x2 *Metapod x2 *Butterfree x2 *Kakuna *Beedrill x2 *Pidgey/Pidgeotto/Pidgeot xInifinity *Raticate *Fearow x2 *Ekans x2 *Arbok x2 *Pikachu x3 *Sandslash *Nidoran F. *Nidorina x2 *Nidoran M. *Clefable *Vulpix *Ninetales x2 *Jigglypuff *Wigglytuff *Zubat x2 *Golbat x2 *Oddish x3 *Gloom *Vileplume *Venonat x2 *Diglet *Meowth x2 *Persian x3 *Mankey x2 *Primeape *Arcanine *Poliwag *Poliwrath *Alakazam *Machop *Slowpoke *Bellsprout x2 *Victreebel x4 *Tentacruel *Golem *Rapidash *Magnemite *Magneton x3 *Dodrio *Dewgong *Grimer *Cloyster x2 *Gastly *Gengar *Onix *Hypno *Krabby *Voltorb *Electrode x2 *Exeggcute *Hitmonlee x2 *Hitmonchan x2 *Ryhorn *Rhydon x2 *Chansey *Horsea *Seadra *Goldeen x2 *Seaking *Starmie *Scyther *Jynx *Pinsir *Gyarados *Lapras x3 *Ditto x3 *Eevee x7 *Omanyte x4 *Kabutops *Aerodactyl *Snorlax x3 *Moltres *Mewtwo x2 *Mew *Raikou *Entei *Suicune *Missingno xInfinite Shadow: *Squirtle *Butterfree *Rattata *Ninetales *Sandslash *Zubat *Venonat x2 *Dugtrio *Arcanine *Abra *Tentacruel *Grimer *Onix *Voltorb *Exeggcute *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan x2 *Chansey *Lickitung x3 *Kangaskhan *Horsea *Staryu *Mr. Mime *Scyther x2 *Pinsir *Gyarados *Ditto *Eevee x2 *Mewtwo *Mew *Missingno x2 Regular: *All easily obtainable pokemon. *Eevee *Snorlax *Aerodactyl *Mewtwo *Mew *Raikou *Victini I am looking for: Mainly just any rare shadows. Especially Eevee, Mew, Mewtwo and the dogs. I love to do Shiny for Shadow trades so if you have one of those I will most likely accept. ANYTHING RARE!!! I'm willing to discuss trades until we are both happy with the trade. My username is: Champowsies Comment your trade below ---- $Complete trades removed to make Space$ ---- Hey Champowsies, this is kind of random but do you think I should be the author of a topic, like you are to trade my guys? Please tell me what you think. -PaxR00 You rock Champowsies! Yeah definitely if you have some rare pokemon that other people would be looking for. It really helps you get more trades. I'd say go for it. -Champowsies I saw that you gave a free Snorlax to someone. Can I have 1 too? -PaxR00 Sorry that was my last one. Would you like a shiny Aerodactyl? -Champowsies Sure. ---Ok I offered on your Caterpie. -Champowsies Thanks. Champowsies, I have an offer for you, and I hope you will consider it. I will trade the following pokemon to you: Shadow Mew Shadow Mewtwo Shadow Eevee Shadow Jolteon In exchange I would like 6 shadows per one, except the shadow Jolteon I will take 4. I can choose which shadow to choose, and obviously I will not choose your shadow eevee or any shadow dogs. Let me know what you think -Master Guru Guru, Yeah that sounds great. I just put up a bunch of new shadows so the list above is very out of date. Just look on pokemon center. And try to be reasonable because some shadows are worth more than others. Just put the Trade IDs of the pokemon that you're offering and the pokemon you want for each of them, and I will make the requests. -Champowsies Champowsies, Ok Here I go, and also it seems like I have traded away my shadow Jolteon, and I did not even know it :( Shadow Eevee (150189d6d5a50e): *Shadow Bulbusaur *Shadow Vulpix *Shadow Lapras *Shadow Omanyte *Shadow Gastly *Shadow Bellsprout Shadow Mew (150248d914fbe3): *Shadow Doduo *Shadow Slowpoke *Shadow Drowzee *Shadow Koffing *Shadow Jynx *Shadow Ditto Shadow Mewtwo (15023c8a506d89): *Shadow Shellder *Shadow Electabuzz *Shadow Lapras *Shadow Diglett *Shadow Poliwag *Shadow Ponyta These are the pokes I am looking for, and I apologize about the shadow Jolteon. thanks, Master Guru ---I traded my Shadow Gastly, Shadow Poliwag, and one of my Shadow Laprases. But I also have Shadow Snorlax, Kangaskhan, and Shellder. Can we just switch those? If that's alright with you then I will go ahead and make the requests. Oh and thanks for changing it to Visual haha. -Champowsies Champowsies, lol you are welcome, I figured you would like to have it on visual, and yes those changes would be good, and thanks for trading with me, once again! -Master Guru Guru, Ok I made the requests. And yeah, trading with you is probably the best, I look forward to trading with you again ha. Thanks for the pokemon. -Champowsies Champowsies, No problem bro, I like giving good deals to people, anf you are one of the few people I will always give good deals to. Also I am going to email you something that you might be interested in. thanks, Master Guru Hi this is PaxR00, please search my name in the trade center: PaxR00 PaxR00, What do you want for Shadow Drowzee, Shadow Jynx, and Shadow Tauros. -Champowsies How many Drowzee?